Sen-Hon Yeong
Sen-Hon Yeong is the Solo Allied Alliance and the Asian Allied Alliance as well the member of the Taoist Lotus Clan. A lone wandering warrior with two souls, one of the innocence of a human being and one of powerful and yet arrogant assassin the world has ever seen. Origin Shin was a peaceful human peasant who lived with the Moondragon sympathizers family. Until one day, his village was destroyed and his family was murdered by a lone warrior and royal assassin known as Kajeuya, the most powerful sword master that the world has ever seen. One day at the forest valley, the two faced each other in a dark cold final battle and then shockingly, both of them died at the same time. However, their souls lived and infused by the Moondragon elder and resurrected him as the spiritual warrior named Sen-Hon Yeong. After his resurrection, however, he can't remember his real name or how he got there but only he can find is his only weapon, the Blade of Mithrarin, and then he was accompanied by the spiritual crow named Seoni who was sent to keep an eye on him. The two agreed to work together if he wants to know about his true identity as set off to the village nearby where it had been plagued by demons and monsters. As he was tasked by the humble village mayor to defeat the leader of monsters, Sen-Hon Yeong reached his first clue to his identity after he defeated him, and eventually ending his terrible things what he had done. After the task is complete along with his first piece of his memory and helped the villagers, Sen-Hon Yeong came across with a young woman who lost her parents during the war and then suddenly recognized her though he doesn't know her name until monsters have breached from beneath the village but Sen-Hon Young defeated them as he protected her and went to investigate the source of the problem down below. As their journey continue from below the land as he helped the Kapa Ga-eul Village and restored the mystic waterfall after he freed the water spirit from an evil spirit although he didn't make it to save one life of a person who had a family, and ended the curse from the nobleman's wrath and freed his soul at the abandoned mansion and cemetery so he can rest in peace with his wife. During his journey and aside of gaining new abilities such as fire, lighting, water, air, and earth power and techniques, Sen-Hon Yeong learned more about his identity as they're heading to the northern land where he will discover more than just his identity but to his true memory from part of his soul; that soul was Shin and the truth has finally realized and so his destiny when he was told by the Moondragon elder who resurrected him and the leader of rebel against the evil tyrant and his adviser, Aum Shinrikyo. Sen-Hon Yeong is readied to join the resistance to save the Moondragon people from Shinrikyo's army of demons at the Yonghwajea Basin where they're making their final stand. At the Yonghwajea Basin, Sen-Hon Yeong was tasked to restore their supply lines so the rebel fighters can have enough defenses for their camp and find their scout and bring him back alive safely. However, when he found the body of a dead scout, he's completely surrounded by Shinrikyo's elite assassins and Sen-Hon Yeong's soul is suddenly turned to another soul from within; that soul was Kajueya and defeated his former fellow assassins and revert back to his own self. Thankfully, Shin's soul restrained his other part of his soul and report back to the Moondragon elder for news. After that, he entered the battle to led the Moondragon warriors to Aum Shinkiryo's camp as he fought his way to reach his camp while helping the rebels by destroying their defenses and artilleries so they can reach Shinkiryo's camp. After long fighting with Shinkiryo's demon army, Sen-Hon Yeong confronted the tyrant at the royal camp far behind from the battlefield but the tyrant was killed and deceived by Shinkiryo. After the shocking moment and tiding the war, Sen-Hon Yeong battled his arch-nemesis in a bitter final battle. During the intensive near-ending battle, his Aura was suddenly unlocked as the two souls revealed to him and used his new power to defeat him once and for all as he slew him at the lava bed. Then suddenly, he was knocked down by incoming fireball, leaving him beaten by a devastated impact and crawled his way out to reach to safety. But then he was grabbed by Shinkiryo and revealed to his true face to him. It was on that moment that the truth is finally came out to him that they will never forget the day they faced in battle. After that moment, Sen-Hon Yeong was stabbed into his heart before his nemesis died by the river of lava and left behind to die. However, his soul lives on forever as he was transported to the afterlife while on the living world, his name will be always remembered that the single hero who had freed the land from tyranny and evil influence from Shinkiryo. Though Sen-Hon Yeong might be gone but his spirit and his blade lives on as he entered the afterlife for his eternal peace. But for Seoni, she sensed him that he's still alive as he secretly appeared himself during the mourning. After the honorable funeral, Seoni decided to join Sen-Hon Yeong's journey to see the world, far beyond to the land of restored peace. No one knows if he's truly alive but rumor with theory has it that he was in the Korean War in 1950's and possibly still in Korea but unfortunately to Taoist Lotus Clan, it was decided that he's now a ghost that cannot verified his existence. But unofficially, Sen-Hon Yeong was indeed involved to stop Aum Shinrikyo's evil plan of destroying Northeastern Asia and creating new war in Korea. After that, their whereabout is currently unknown. Personality Sen-Hon Yeong himself is a strong charismatic character with his kindness, gentle, noble, and courageous heroism but a bit of shy and stand-offish when his mannerism usually came across when he's talking to some people, which his companion, Seoni, often points out when they talk. He came to understand and knows differently between what is right and what is wrong and always bearing and carrying justice in certain times. He helped the innocents and others those who needed it his help, no matter what he can do. He had two souls in his spirit within, one of the innocence and one with power. Shin is a kind, gentle, passion, and noble human, mostly with his incorruptible. He cared for the weak and poor as he helped with his family before they were killed at the attack by night. Soon after that, his soul lives on within Sen-Hon Yeong's body and spirit as he gives the advise positively. Kajueya was the most powerful and once trustful elite assassin of Aum Shinkiryo's assassin division. Feared by all those who oppose him, Kajueya is a cold, cruel, powerful, malicious, arrogant, ruthless, and judgmental warrior with his narrow-minded of threatening on traitors, sympathizers, and politicians who oppose his idea, and then killed them without mercy. He enjoyed of killing his foes without thinking and strong believed his cause while in secret he admitted himself, questioning his plan, even killing his own kind along the way. But his discomfort of killing young ones, including Shin, Kajueya never wanted to kill young children because of his own believe but never yield down to his duty and anything by any means necessary. After his soul was infused into Sen-Hon Yeong, Kajueya provided him of battle tips and strategies for fighting the enemy but unlike Shin, he gives some negative advise but he gives the Hard Ways sometimes. Somehow, he vowed his own oath of his own believe to avenge his fallen comrades who were betrayed by Shinkiryo. Powers and Abilities Shin was weak and defenseless one while Kajueya is strong and powerful warrior but thanks to their soul infused as Sen-Hon Yeong, his agile fighting skills is most admirable by his techniques of Yeonghong Yong with the combined elemental powers he obtained. With Seoni's energy, it boosted their attack power to combat more powerful enemies and in great numbers. When his Aura Power is full, his two souls bursted out in a final desperate battle as his final resort when the time is right and when the situation is out of hand sometimes. However, it can only used temporally during combat only. Inspirations * Inspired from Dean Dodrill's Dust: An Elysian Tail. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Taoist Lotus Clan